Old Time Rock N Roll
by mybuddyhollylook
Summary: John Watson, of course, hadn't planned to go ahead and cut back like he was doing now. He hadn't meant to set himself up in the kind of situation where if anybody were to walk in on him, he might just die from the bloody embarrassment either...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song... Unfortunately. **

* * *

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock n roll_

Well, Sherlock wasn't home, and if John was to go on the man's parting words he figured that he would have at least a few hours to himself before his eccentric lover came barging through the front door like he always did.

_Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

Keyword there though: _figured._

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kinda music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll_

John Watson, of course, hadn't planned to go ahead and cut back like he was doing now. He hadn't meant to set himself up in the kind of situation where if anybody were to walk in on him, he might just die from the bloody embarrassment either. Nevertheless, it had happened, and so there he was, dancing around the flat, dressed only in a pink collared shirt and a pair of his own briefs while some old time rock song played in the background.

_Won't go to hear them play a tango  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There's only one sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock 'n' roll _

As John danced around on the sofa and played his air guitar, a part of him was trying to figure out how this had all turned out, while the other part of him was too busy perfecting those air guitar skills of his to actually care.

_Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill  
Today' music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll _

Looking back though, perhaps it hadn't been very smart of him to blast some Bob Seger and dance around the flat unless he was _positively_ sure that Sherlock wouldn't be turning up at any given moment during his little jig. But, as Sherlock had confirmed millions of times before, John was an idiot and never did just think.

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll _

The medical man was too caught up in jumping off the sofa and hopping around the room with his eyes shut and a stupid grin on his face to notice that the man he absolutely did not want seeing him like this was, in fact, standing by the doorway, staring at him with a clearly amused look on his handsome face.

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll _

It wasn't until Sherlock had sneaked over to the stereo that was blasting the song and turned it off that John even noticed the other man's presence. It took him a few seconds after the music had been shut off before John realized that Sherlock had seen him acting like a complete nutter.

"Sh- Sherlock!" John stuttered out, breathing heavily from all the dancing. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dancing is quite bad, John." Sherlock said calmly, ignoring the shorter man's question.

John fidgeted slightly as his cheeks turned a bright pink. He was feeling very much like a complete fool right then, and the fact that he was standing in front of _Sherlock _like this surely wasn't helping any.

"Though," Sherlock said, continuing on. "I can't say I didn't enjoy watching you dance around like that... Would you mind giving me an encore?"

John was genuinely surprised by Sherlock's words, and as he looked up to see Sherlock's face, he was surprised to see a faint flush creeping along the man's pale neck, and... Were his eyes dilated?

_Bloody hell,_ John thought to himself, _Sherlock is actually turned on by this._

After getting over the initial shock of being discovered, John grinned up at Sherlock and said, "Yeah, sure."

And boy, did he dance.

* * *

_A/N: Haha. Oh gosh. It has been far too long since I last wrote a fanfiction. I'm so rusty. XD This is my first Sherlock story though, so please don't be too harsh on me for it. :)_


End file.
